


Power Ranger: Royal Knights

by Starsars87



Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsars87/pseuds/Starsars87
Summary: Welcome the Power Rangers: Royal Knights.





	Power Ranger: Royal Knights

POWER RANGERS: ROYAL KNIGHTS 

 

Royal Knight's return 

 

Millenia ago 

Nefaria was walking with Prince Phobos to their master Lord Cerdic. 

Nefaira: My lord I come with disturbing news. Our master Prince Tiamat has been vanquished by the Royal Knights and they are on their way to do the same to us. 

Lord Cerdic: Let them come. They will pay with their lives for what they did to my master. 

The Royal Knights teleport in. 

Red Royal Knight: Lord Cedric, in honor of the law of Royal Knights, you are being tried with treason and 

Lord Cedric: You dare speak to me that way boy. I have been alive a thousand of years and used to be one of you. I saw the true power of inner darkness and Tiamat showed me that. You will pay for what you did I swear on my life. 

The royal knights take out their swords and battle Cedric, Phobos, and Nefaira. The Royal knights use their great power to throw all three into a corner and say a spell that opens a portal that sends the three though it. 

Lord Cedric: THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU WILL SEE OF US. We WILL RETURN AND BRING OUR MASTER BACK AND RETURN WITH VENGANCE. 

The portal closes as they throw are thrown inside. 

Royal Knight Blue: Cedric is right. If they return and manage to bring back Tiamat society won't stand a chance at stopping them like we did. We need to choose a guardian for the rings and it should be Orion. 

Royal Knight Red: You are right. I am sorry it has to be this way. You all have been very brave and I was honored to fight alongside you. 

Royal Knight Yellow: The honor has been ours Orion. 

The four royal knights take off their rings and a huge blast of energy is sent through Orion as the four knights die. 

Present day 

Dark Castle 

A portal opens up again as Lord Cedric, Nefaira, Nebula, Phobos, and Trelibicon all stand forward. 

Treliblicon: We must find what dimension our master is being kept in and free him. 

Nebula: I want to make to make the Royal Knights suffer for banishing us to that hell. 

Nefaira: In time sister. 

Lord Cedric: It has been 20,000 years the knights are dead. I know the knights though they chose a protector to guard the rings and make sure they can recruit the next Royal Knights. If we get our hands on those rings, then we will have powers beyond imagination and we will free Tiamat and rule this world once again. 

 

Tony Caine is shown running to his favorite coffee shop. He was already late for meeting with his friends and lately has been having these weird dreams of him dressed as a power ranger and he was wearing a knight armor fighting alongside other knights against a monster. 

Becky: Hey Tony we have been waiting so long It is now the my 60th birthday. 

Tony: Shut up Becky or you will not live to see your 25th birthday. 

Becky: Ooooh I'm so scared. 

Brian: Why don't you guys just admit you have feelings for each other and kiss already. 

Becky: How's about you shut up before I jump over this table and show you those karate moves I have been working on this past year. 

Sonya: If we want to make it through college this semester I suggest we all start hitting the books. 

Troy: We should listen to the trust fund baby. 

Sonya shoots an evil glare at Troy. 

People from Star City Bay are shown running from it looks like a demon and looks ghouls. The demon shoots energy blast at several people and destroys a building. 

Demon: This place will soon belong to Prince Tiamat. 

Tony and his friends know they have to help but are teleported by a real bright light. 

Royal Sanctuary 

Orion is shown watching as Tony and his friends fall into his dimension. 

Tony: Where are we? 

Becky: More like how we got here. 

Orion: I know this must be confusing. My name is Orion and your earth are in grave danger. You and your friends are ancestors of the ancient Royal Knights and you are needed again to defend it. Thousands of years ago an extremely powerful demon known as Lord Cedric. He is trying to an even powerful demon known as Prince Tiamat. You are destined to become the Power Rangers: Royal Knights. 

Sonya: This is to crazy. I have been having these dreams/visions of me dressed in a pink armor fighting demons. 

Troy: I have been having the same dreams but I am having a blue armor. 

Orion: I have sent you those visions. I know you are destined to become the knights and protect this earth. 

Orion opens up an ancient box and they see 5 ancient rings. The rings glow as they magically fly onto the fingers of Tony and his friends. 

Troy's Ring glows blue 

Sonya's Ring glows Pink 

Becky's Ring glows Yellow 

Brian's Ring glows Black 

Tony's Ring glows Red 

A burst of Red, Black, Yellow, Blue, and Pink energy goes through them as they morph and get a specular armor. 

Orion: Tony you will be the leader as I was with my knights now go Cedric has sent an army of ghouls and a demon known Trifire to attack the city. 

Tony and his friends teleport to the city. 

The army of ghouls attack citizens Star City Bay as a blast of red energy hits the ghouls. 

Tony: In honor of the Royal Knights, We will not let you destroy our city. 

The ghouls run at the rangers and the rangers use there blasters and royal sabers to defeat the them as they each dissappear in a black light as they are destroyed. 

Trifire: You may be the Royal Knights but I will not let you destroy me that easily. 

Trifire fires a fire blast at the rangers as they fall to the ground. 

Trifire: You are all pathectic. 

The rangers take out there blasters and fire a red, blue, yellow, blue, and pink energy constantly at him as he falls to the ground and is destroyed. 

The entire city cheers the rangers as Nefaira watches the rangers in the crowd as she teleports away in a purple light. 

 

Dark Castle 

Lord Cedric: So Orion has found new Royal Knights. I don't care who stands in my way I will destroy them and Orion and Tiamat will rise once again. 

Nefaira: I have a feeling these rangers will be a real challenge. 

 

Royal Sancuatary 

Orion: Rangers you did really well. But promise me Cedric has many spys and generals and he knows you exist. There will be many trials but if you continue working together you will triumph. 

Tony: We won't let you down Orion.


End file.
